


people

by misswritingobsessed



Series: one word prompts. [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Well, you have between now and the coffee shop on 8th to impress me, Mr ‘I’m not a people person.’”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: one word prompts. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	people

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is, so, I am really hoping that it's not awful and it's actually readable. Any and all mistakes are my own.

“When we first met you said to me and I quote ‘I don’t know if you’ve picked up on this yet, but I’m not a people person’ and now, all I want to do is go to the store and you won’t let me go unless you can come with me.” Mandy explained with a laugh.

Jason nodded. “Yeah. That’s exactly it. I don’t like people, you’re not ‘people’ you’re ‘Mandy’.” 

Mandy raised an eyebrow, “So, you giving me the cold shoulder for two weeks, was just, what? A transition period?” 

Jason chuckled, “I needed time to get to know you, to realise that you’re more than just a person who will just be a liaison, I needed time to figure out how you were going to fit in.” 

Mandy smiled a little. “So, you are a people person, just only with certain people?” 

“You already know this, Mandy.” 

“I know, I just wanted to go over it, clarify a few things. You know, so when future kids ask about us, I can explain that it took their dad a few weeks to figure out if I was worth talking to.” Mandy explained with a grin. 

“Can’t we just lie and go with the whole love at first sight thing.” 

Mandy shook her head, “Nope.” 

“In my defense it only took me two weeks to realise you were worth talking to, and then it only took another week after that to realise you were good people. So, I mean, three weeks is not a long time, and we were spun up for four missions in those three weeks, so my focus also needed to be elsewhere.” 

“I had your focus?” Mandy asked. She noticed him looking a few times, but she didn’t realise she had his full attention. 

“Well, yeah, Mandy.” 

Mandy smiled again, “Do I still have your attention now?” 

“All day, every day, Miss Ellis.” 

Mandy grinned, “Looks like all that sweet talk has earned you a trip to the store, but I’m driving.” 

“Has all the sweet talk earned me a stop off to get coffee too?” 

“That depends, Hayes,” Mandy took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “What else do you have to say?” 

Jason leaned down to kiss her, “Oh, I have a few things I could tell you.” 

Mandy chuckled, letting him go and grabbing the keys from the counter. “Well, you have between now and the coffee shop on 8th to impress me, Mr ‘I’m not a people person.’” 

Jason followed her out their house. “You were never ‘people’, you were Mandy.” 

No one else would understand it, but she did and that’s all that mattered. Mandy was never just another analyst, another liaison, she was Mandy, and that meant everything to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought about this one :)


End file.
